Whispers
by Konniemay
Summary: Spectre/Bertha - Oneshot. - Spectre gradually maneuvers his way into having Bertha the way he wants using his best attributes; his voice and manipulative nature. Bertha is usually use to rough, fast and dominant sex while Spectre would like to prolong it, drag it out and fully enjoy the experience. Expect more like this from me.


"Michaela is not sure if she would like-" He cut her off, placing a finger to her lips. "Just... trust... me..." He murmured assuringly. He actually knew that phrase in english, but she liked his slow pauses. Something subtle he could manipulate over her. "...Just... lay down..." Hands lifted from her shoulders once satisfied she would stay. Bertha was the type who liked to play rough with everything. If he let her jump into dominance he would never get the chance to take a little control and do as he pleased. It wasn't that he didn't mind, Vladimir was quite neutral on the matter, it was just that he wanted to play with her for a change.

"Michaela-..." "Vladimir wants you to... relax..." He exhaled, "I want you... to just... take a moment... take a... deep breath..." He took his time with speech, the back of his hand caressed her face, triggering her eyes to close, so icy and unforgiving. He liked that about her. this would never work if he just let her jump ahead, it was time for a new taste. "You work... so hard.. you never... take time to just... unwind." He had to refrain from a chuckle, that would just give away his true intentions. "Let Vladimir just... help you." She felt his hands on her forehead, shielding her eyes and face. Gently, he began to press his fingertips into her skin.

Smooth, circular motions and soft presses traced her bonestructure. He worked his hands at every defining feature that made up her face. The arch of her lips, the bridge of her nose, the creases beneath her eyes, no doubt from the years of dedication to her profession. "Relax..." He breathed out in a whisper, his eyes trailing further down. "This is nice..." She commented, blind to his gaze. "Da..." He would comply to that, though there was an innudendo at hand. "Let me... further help..." He cupped her jaw carefully, marveling at how beautiful she seemed. His fingertips caught the slider of her zipper, toying with the metal for a moment before he decided to drag it down as slow as possible, another difference that distinguished them. Characteristically, she was abrupt and forward, so he knew it would pry at her senses.

The black flaps of her jacket loosened from their tight clutch, exposing her milky skin. Vladimir wasn't going to explain himself too much, simply, let his hands and voice guide. He felt the allure, however, to press against her... but it was too soon for that. "You must be... tense.. from this jacket... it's so... tight..." He exhaled deeply again, half faking a sigh as an excuse. She drew a sudden breath, his lips curled in delight. Although she was queit about it he knew It was working.

Trailing his index finger over her jugular, he could feel her body fighting a shiver. "You work.. very, very... hard..." He started again, exposing her further. Silver clipped buttons wouldn't stop him nor his eyes from indulging in her once more. Skin was revealing itself between a gradual slit of black leather. More and more, he could see the defining of her breasts... her chest... her navel...

"Mmmn... Bertha does." She agreed, rolling her shoulders in their sockets. Everything had become hushed, Vladimir was guiding the tempo of this session. Michaela herself had drastically grew quiet compared to what was normal. "Mmn..."A noise escape his lips, dark eyes hesitating to sweep over her, checking twice to see if she was still settled. He inched closer to her, the warm fabric revealing his body heat. He couldn't help the increase in temperature, it was a common side effect. Exhaling slowly, he braced himself, gripping onto her shoulders before massaging his hands to her wrists. "Mn..." He was careful with his breathing, his noises. They had to be inconsistant yet sensual.

His grip unexpectantly went to her knees, which forced a jolt in the medic. Her eyes lidded, ready to question but he hushed her back. "Remember to just... relax... Michaela..." Vertical sweeps started up her thighs in feathery touches that took turns and drew out invisible lines. As he grazed, he found himself wanting to witness her reactions, the slight furrowing or twitching in her expressions, anything. Perhaps it was time to surprise her. "Your hair... would be... uncomfortable...?" The sentence came out strange in english, he was lost in Russian thoughts. Now was the time, to brace himself and shift his weight. Pulling himself, he hovered near, supported by his elbows on either side of her head. Brushing through her blonde strands would catch her off guard, as it did when his lips met the crook of her neck.

"Hmmn... hmmn..." His breathing thickened aganst her throat, unable to contain that outburst of excitement. Well, such breathing seemed like one to the quiet man. Her lips parted, locking his attention. "Vladimir..." "Shhh..." He hushed her with a small kiss. "Vladdy... will.. take care of... you..." he murmured, "Lyubit..." His love.  
They exchanged a few more embraces, their lips were so close, so warm.

"Mmn..." He stroked the hollows of her face, exchanging soft kisses every so often. "Touch me..." Michaela whispered, which brought the Russian to hush her once more, muttering something in his native language that pleased her. Something soft and private between them. "Relax..." Hands started to stroke all over her, groping lightly and smoothing over her surprisingly soft skin. Within this shivers and sensations flutterng across Michaela's body, she didn't take notice to all Vladimir's movements. Quietly, his belt and fly came loose. Precautions had already been put in place. Bertha, or Michaela, had hardly been wearing anything when they were laying down, aside from her jacket. She had been in the midst of removing her gear.

"Mmmn...!" Vladimir grunted as he unexpectedly pushed his length into her, knowing it was uncalled for. Something in her forceful nature would appreciate it, yet infuriate her. "Ahhh...!" Michaela shouted, her hands shot out to his wrists and clawed at them. He expected some painful reaction. "Lyubit... you didn't... ahh... expect... it?" He shoved himself further with every pause, selfishly enjoying her flesh, clealry more than ready for him. "I... thought you... would... enjoy it..." his tongue worked along her earlobe, focusing on the sensitive areas he'd discovered with experience.

"Mmnh..." They both shivered, panting heavily from the reaction of their bodies meeting. Michaela could feel her eyes strain with an unforgiving sting, her saliva tangy with desire. She would never forgive herself now if she teared up. It was never out of weakness, simply pleasure, but Vladimir would hold it against her. Eyelashes fell back in a flutter, waiting out the droplets of water that had surfaced from the pressure between their bodies. "Let's do this... nice... and... slow..." His voice was dark, soft.

The couple had a unique way of expressing love. It was hard for them to stupor to a level of vulnerability since they were both strong. Both had lead a hard life, both had iron wills and capabilities beyond normal people. Something as simple as making love was quite a challenge for them. Something to quietly explore. If they didn't, pride would get in the way. "Ahh... ahh..." Vladimir hissed into her ear, forcing responses from her throat. "Mmn..mnn..." It was like calling to eachother, sweetnothing moans which communicated the feeling, the intensity.

"Lyu...bit..." He kept whispering, always whispering to her no matter how delicious the feeling got. "...Liebling...!" She reprised, egging him to push deeper. "Mmn..." They both inhaled sharply. He could feel Bertha getting impatient with his speed, her own force beginning to rub and push to his. Enticing, but he couldn't have that. One knee balanced his weight, while his hands took her hips firmly. Of course, she would keep him in place, he asked her to wrap her arms around him.

"...Mmmn...!" He thrust deeply, but didn't haste. He wanted her to fully appreciate their connection. To feel let her feel every pulsing inch of him fill her, to let her warmth draw him in and lose his mind. He must have done something right, for her muscles clenched up unexpectedly. Vladimir hissed through his teeth, but the woman's moans were well worth slight discomfort near his tip. "Oohh..." A faint growl came from his lyubit, her nails perturding his skin. He liked the sensation.

"Yes...?" "Yes..! Yes.. say da, Vlad-i-mir... s-speak Russian for your... Michaela!" Fiery as ever, she ordered him. "Shhh... shhh... Не так поспешно моя любовь. Позвольте мне отодвинуть на тебя ... ласкать тебя ... любовью к Вам ... скользить в и из вас, пока это невыносимо ..." Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Я уже близко ... " He murmured, "I'm gettng... so... close..." "Mmmn... mnn... lieb..." Michaela barely had time to speak between their heaving. Her legs drew in, giving him a silent indication. "You're... close.." a finger brushed along her navel, forcing her to arch her back.

"...Vladimir... Vladimir, Vladimir, Vladimir! Michaela wants to, don't you dare stop, Michaela will hurt you, don't you dare or she will gut you-" The hollow threats were cut off by a sharp noise which pierced his ears and graced them. He clenched into her skin and delivered one deep thrust, spilling himself into her. Michaela could feel his fluids hitting the back of her walls, pulsating and contracting from the tension. Though the pleasure had reached it's peak, though it had reached the point where it nearly hurt, he kept going just a little longer, just for extra measure. _"Don't pull out."_

"Я люблю тебя..." Vladdy said once last whisper to her, before letting himself collapse on her warm body. Something was terribly satisfying about laying on his lovers skin, even if the two of them were terribly warm. "...Michaela liebe dich... Michaela understood that." They exchanged another breathless kiss. He would endure any discomforts that followed this. He would smile at the bittersweet sting of her nail indents each time he geared up. He'd wince if he stood to fast from strained muscles andchuckle. As Michaela would with her own bruses and marks left from his lips and deep pushes. That was exactly the sensation they were always left with, the one feeling that could come close to describing their love. _Bitter sweet._


End file.
